El Nombre Equivocado
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Habiendo tantos nombres, por que grito el de èl?... IchigoxUryuu.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER_: BLEACH **no me pertenece**, es propiedad de **Kubo Tite** (del que aun ignoro como se escribe su nombre en realidad o.O), por que si no¿creen que Uryuucito andaria vestido así, es más¿creen que llevaria ropa puesta? xDD.

Prólogo,

El Nombre Equivocado.

_¡URYUU!._

El eco de su voz gritando ese nombre le resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza, al tiempo que miraba a la persona ahora en cama. ¿Cómo habia terminado así?.

Las cosas sucedieron tan rapido que ninguno de los dos sabria decir qué pasó; lo ultimo que Ichigo lograba recordar era a él mismo tumbado en el suelo, las garras de Grand Fisher, una luz, luego una flecha, y al final... un hollow que se le echaba encima a la otra persona que estaba con él.

_¡URYUU!._

¿Por qué _Uryuu_?. Debio ser un _Ishida_... qué va, probablemente debido a la tensión del momento fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. En aquel momento solo sabia que ese chico, al que tanto molestaba, con que el que simplemente no parecia llevarse muy bien, lo salvo de salir terriblemente herido, o peor aun, muerto. Aunque el costo habia sido alto...

"Estará bien" por fin, su padre salió de la habitación con la bata manchada de sangre. "Aunque tardará mucho en despertar. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedio?". Ichigo no sabia cómo explicarselo a su padre, siendo que él no sabia de su condición como Shinigami.

"... Algo nos atacó" se limito a responder. "Un espiritu" concluyo. El hombre movio la cabeza de arriba a abajo con la mano derecha en la barbilla, y luego, con una expresión paternal extendio los brazos y se acerco al chico.

"¡Hijo mio, confia en tu padre!" le brillaron los ojos, pero justo antes de que lograra abrazarlo, Ichigo le dio un derechazo en la cara y lo dejo _K.O_.

"¿A qué coño viene eso en un momento como este, idiota?" se altero un poco, pero luego de ver a su padre tendido en el suelo suspiro resignado y se dirigio a la habitación.

"¡Ah! Ichigo, no entres. Necesita descansar" le dijo el doctor recuperandose del golpe y poniendose de pie. "Perdio mucha sangre y, ya te lo dije, tu amigo no despertara en un buen rato".

Ichigo se quedó en silencio.

"¡Ese sujeto NO ES MI AMIGO!" gruño con molestia y empezo a subir las escaleras. "No, no, no, no, no... ¡ese idiota no es amigo mio¡¡No tengo tan malos gustos en amistades!" penso, y luego recordo a Asano, "... mierda...".

Entro a su habitación arrastrando los pies; la tarde habia sido larga desde que salieron de la escuela, Rukia y Orihime fueron juntas a hacer algo que llamaron _Cosas de Chicas_, e Ishida le dijo que harian juntos el camino a casa por que tenia algo importante de lo que debian hablar. Pero eso que era tan importante paso a segundo plano, cuando no habian avanzado ni una cuadra y el bastardo de Grand Fisher estaba ahi, como esperandolos.

Y la situación se torno surrealista, ya que los hollow como Grand Fisher no se van paseando por ahi con su apariencia gigante y peluda solo para atacar a Kurosaki Ichigo; sin muchas luces sobre el asunto, el chico se tumbo bocabajo sobre la cama, justo antes de que algo le saltara sobre la espalda. Era algo suave y pequeño, pero aun asi demasiado ruidoso.

"¡ICHI-GOOOOO!" chillo el oso de peluche con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras saltaba una y otra vez, proporcionandole una especie de masaje relajante en vez de unos golpeteos molestos. "¿Donde esta Rukia-nee-san?" esta vez se le montó en la cabeza y le jalo el cabello con sus patas rellenas de algodón.

"Se fue a comer con alguien" le dijo; no tenia energias para golpear a Kon... ¡no tenia animos para golpearlo, por Dios...

"¿QUEEE?" el muñeco profirio un grito lleno de horror, antes de dejar sus agresivas maniobras y acurrucarse al lado de su dueño a llorar como una magdalena, gimiendo entrecortadamente. "E... entonces... ¿Ru-Rukia-nee-san ha salido con... con... con un hombre¡¡¡BUAAAA!" ¡RU-RUKIA-NEE-SAN!" gritaba, gritaba, gritaba, hasta que a Kurosaki le salto una vena en la frente.

Definitivamente, no era tan amable. Tomo a Kon por la cabeza y lo lanzó por la ventana.

"¡ICHI-GOoo..." escuchaba su molesta voz rasposa desaparecer de su cabeza, mientras nuevamente volvia a recostarse en la cama, esta vez mirando al techo. El foco encendido... se pregunto si los padres de Ishida no estarian preocupados... momento¡ni siquiera sabia si vivia con sus padres!.

No sabia nada de Ishida Uryuu, en realidad, salvo que era un empedernido amante de la costura, el estudio y un orgullo Arquero Quincy...

¿Su pasado¿su familia¿sus costumbres¿su dirección, maldita sea?.

"... ¿A quién deberia informar esto..?" se pregunto en voz alta, con las manos puestas en la nuca. Se sentó en la cama, se puso la mano en la barbilla y penso... quizá Orihime sabria algo.. pero no tenia manera de localizarla por que en aquellos momentos estaba con Rukia... de Chad ni hablar, él nunca sabe nada... Asano... por Dios, ese imbecil le saldría con algo como "¡Ichi-gou, nos haz traicionado!" y no le daba la gana escuchar su voz chillarle por el telefono.

Bien, ya llamaria a alguien cuando el chico despertara.

Y, de repente, algo entro por la ventana, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Era Rukia, cargando unas bolsas.

"Ya volvi" le dijo con una gran sonrisa y abriendo la puerta del armario. ¿Cuándo planeaba salirse de su casa?... La situación con el _Sei Rei Tei_ iba viento en popa desde que aclararon que lo de la ejecución no era más que una farsa utilizada para le destrucción de la Sociedad de las Almas, que al final logro solamente fracasar y que ahora él y Rukia eran _agentes encubiertos_ de dicha sociedad, y entonces...

¿Por que coño Kuchiki Rukia seguia ahí¡¡Ya no necesitaba esconderse!.

Por suerte o por desgracia, el chico no se sentía con animos para discutir.

"Oe, Rukia" le hablo, desganado. "¿No sentiste algo raro mientras paseabas con Inoue?" le pregunto, casi haciendolo parecer casual.

"No¿por qué?" la chica parecia no prestarle mucha atención, mientras hacia lo que parecia ser una misión de excavación en la bolsa de boutique. "¿Pasó algo?".

"... Nos atacó con Hollow" le dijo despreocupadamente, "Grand Fisher" Rukia dejo a un lado su misión interminable para escuchar lo que el chico tuviera que decir.

"¿Y¿qué sucedio?" la chica lo miro de los pies a la cabeza, buscandole alguna herida.

"Sali con unos rasguños, pero Ur... Ishida..." nuevamente, ahi estaba, el nombre¡el jodido nombre, mierda... ¡pero si nadie lo llamaba así!. "... esta en la habitación de abajo, salio muy herido pero pienso que es mejor no llevarlo a un hospital..." Kuchiki escuchaba con atención cada palabra, y luego lo miro extrañada.

"El telefono no sonó" dijo, sacando de su bolso el aparato. "Es raro... Que un Hollow ataque a un Shinigami no es nada nuevo, pero... ¿Grand Fisher¿seguro que era él?" lo miro insegura.

"Si".

"Habrá que investigar al respecto".

Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno se movio, pero Rukia notó que Ichigo fruncia el ceño más de lo normal.

"¿Hay otra cosa que te moleste, aparte de eso?" le pregunto.

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?"

"Tienes el entrecejo más arrugado de lo normal" lo señalo, y volvio a su misión.

"... no es nada" acabó por decir, luego de pensarlo un rato. Si, probablemente estaba molesto por algo más...

_¡URYUU!._

"¡Auuuu...!" se recosto en la cama, quejumbroso, y se preguntó como estaba Ishida. Era poco probable que ya hubiese despertado, pero queria ver como quedó...

En ese instante, algo le cubrio la cabeza.

"¡Ta-dán!" Rukia sonrio y se alejo de él. Kurosaki se tocó la cabeza y sintio en ella algo suave y peludo... la chica le puso enfrente un espejo. Traia puesto lo que parecia ser una vejiga peluda de color cafe, con unas bolitas saliendole de la punta.

"... ¿Qué es esto?".

"¡Un gorro¿Qué no se nota?" la chica parecia estar contenta. "Es para ti" le aclaro, y luego lo fulmino con la mirada, "¡y si no te veo usarlo, te rapo la cabeza!" lo amenazo.

"Pues prefiero salir calvo que con algo asi puesto..." murmuro, tan bajo que Rukia no lo pudo escuchar.

"¿Qué tanto farfullas?" le inquirio.

"Nada, nada... es solo que nunca antes habia tenido un gorrito tan..." penso unos instantes el adjetivo correcto¿raro¿horrendo¿peludo¿freakin´, "... tan así" termino por decir.

"¡Anda¡Entonces si te gusto!" la chica sonrio y volvio a la bolsa. "Inoue-san me ayudo a escogerlo".

Ah, con razón.

"Iré a ver a Uryuu" se puso de pie y se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Rukia le lanzó una almohada.

"¡No te lo quitaras!" lo amenazo con el puño, lo miro asesinamente y... bueno, Ichigo tuvo que salir de la habitación asi. Por suerte, las hermanas estaban en la sala viendo televisión, su padre bañandose y Kon perdido en alguna parte, supuestamente fugandose de casa.

Practicamente, se arrastro hacia uno de los pocos cuartos para internos que tenian en la clinica y abrio la puerta lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro, miro para ambos lados...

"Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar" una voz algo debil le critico. "Aunque bueno, tu nunca haz tenido demasiado educación de todas formas" comentó.

"¡Te traigo a la clinica¿¿Asi me lo agradeces?" cerro la puerta tras él, encendio la luz y agarro un banco para sentarse junto a la cama.

"No te pedí ayuda" le repuso el Quincy.

"Yo tampoco" le recordo el encuentro con el Hollow. "¿Qué rayos hiciste?"

"Te salve la vida".

"¡Solo me estrelló contra la pared!"

"Planeaba entrar a tu cuerpo" Ishida parecia estar más que tranquilo, mirando por la ventana hacia la calle iluminada por los faroles.

"¿Como rayos puedes creerte algo así¡¡No soy tan debil!" por alguna razón, Ichigo estaba perdiendo los estribos.

"Mmm" murmuro el chico de manera sarcastica, y luego lo miro, sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Kurosaki hizo una mueca, poco antes de que el otro se soltará riendo. Despues, se percató de la gracia: aun llevaba el gorro puesto. Se lo quito de inmediato.

"Esa cosa es mal gusto" y ahi estaba, nuevamente criticandolo. "Parece una vejiga peluda".

"Lo mismo pienso yo..." murmuro, molesto.

Se quedaron callados.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así, estupido" no, no era una proposición, era un ORDEN. Una orden directa de Kurosaki Ichigo, capitan del 14avo Escuadrón, el _Equipo para la Seguridad e Investigación de Asuntos Espirituales en el Mundo Vivo _(o algo así).

"No me des ordenes. Lo hare cuantas veces se me pegue la gana" respondio el otro de manera algo grosera, tratando se incorporarse; pero en cuanto quiso intentarlo ahogo un gemio, se llevo la mano a las costillas y volvio a caer en la cama.

"¿Ves, idiota¡¡Casi te mueres!".

"¡No me subestimes!"

"¡Eres un tarado!".

"¡Pues no te quedas atrás!".

"¡Callate!"

"¡Callate tu primero!".

Estas palabras se dijeron en menos de diez segundos, y los gritos de Uryuu eran bastante altos para ser los de un enfermo. Ambos tomaban aires, solo para empezar a pelearse nuevamente.

"¡Qué necio eres!" grito Ichigo antes de que le otro lo hiciera. "¡Mira como te dejo esa cosa!" lo señalo.

"¡Anda¿Y qué querias que hiciera, retrasado¡¿Qué lo dejara entrar tranquilamente a tu cuerpo, y luego me lo llevara a un McDonal´s a comer hamburguesas!" esa vez, Ishida se sentó en la cama a pesar de las punzadas que sentia. "Además¡yo no sabia que me atacaria de esa manera!".

"¡Es un Hollow, imbecil¡Era logico que te desgarrara la carne y te rompiera algunas costillas!" esta vez, el chico de cabello anaranjado se puso se pie frente al otro y continuo gritandole.

"¡Exacto¡Es un Hollow, es perfectamente capaz de adueñarse de tu cuerpo espiritual" esta vez, el otro no alzaba tanto la voz.

Se quedaron mirando con enojo un buen rato. Y, al final, Ishida simplemente dijo:

"Al menos podrías agradecer"

"... ¿Eres... estupido o qué?" Ichigo ya tenia el trasero de vuelta al banco. Uryuu lo miro ofendido.

"¿Qué?" almohadazo, el segundo de la noche. "Kurosaki imbecil..."

"_Uryuu_ imbecil".

"No te tomes tantas confianzas".

"No me des ordenes. Lo hare tantas veces como se me pegue la gana" uso la misma frase que su compañero, y luego tomó algo que estaba en la mesita de noche y se lo entregó. "Toma, se rompieron".

Ishida contemplo sus gafas nuevas, ahora echas añicos.

"Mierda... mi padre va a matarme..." dijo en voz baja y volvio a dejarles en el mismo lugar. Eso le recordó a Ichigo que debian informarle a alguien que el Quincy estaba ahí.

"Por cierto¿cual es el telefono de tu casa?" le pregunto Kurosaki, para que luego Ishida lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, "digo¡para llamar y avisar que estas aquí, hombre, que antisocial...".

"Traeme el telefono. Yo marcó" respondio.

"Por eso no tienes amigos..." Ichigo lo miro con una ceja arqueada y fue a traer el aparato.

"Supongo...".

* * *

_Siento mucho que en este capitulo no haya ocurrido gran cosa; pero es solo la introducción, ojála y les guste. Y si, esto sera un UryuuxIchigo, por que he estado buscando y no encuentro uno que me guste como manejan la relación u.u ... asi que n.n decidi manejarla yo, no creo ser muy buena, pero aqui me tienen. Este es mi segundo fik de Bleach, junto con un One Shoot yaoi RenjixByakuya, T.T leanlo... los one shoots no los lee casi nadie... _

_Aah... en realidad no tengo idea de con quièn rayos viva Uryuu, asi que aqui propongo una teorias o.o si es que se le puede llamar asi..._

_Y luegoooo... tengo planeas para este fik en realidad, GRANDES planeas non planeo ponerle mucho de mi tiempo! xDD Wueno, es que estoy de vacaciones. Por cierto que esta historia SI la voy a hacer basada en la trama original de la serie... aunque no sé cómo demonios salieron del SeiReiTei, me imagino que algo así les sucedio a Ichigo y a Rukia por unos Manga RAW que baje de por ahí... _

_MATA NE!_

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK,_

_Diciembre, 2005._


	2. Curiosa Coincidencia

_DISCLAIMER_: BLEACH **no me pertenece**, es propiedad de **Kubo Tite** (del que aun ignoro como se escribe su nombre en realidad o.O), por que si no, ¿creen que Uryuucito andaria vestido así, es más, ¿creen que llevaria ropa puesta? xDD.

Capitulo 1,

Curiosa Coincidencia.

Tres días despues del incidente, Uryuu decia sentirse bien y se disponia a volver a casa solo. Ichigo se ofrecio a acompañarlo, Ishida se negaba... pero, aunque ambos son más tercos que las mulas, Kurosaki ganó la pelea. El Quincy no parecia encontrarse del todo estable, aun se tambaleaba un poco al caminar y de vez en cuando se llevaba la mano a las costilas.

En ese instante, vino a la mente de Ichigo un asunto importante del que no habian hablado nada.

"Oye, ¿qué era eso que querias decirme cuando nos atacaron?" pregunto Kurosaki, sacando el tema a la luz.

"¡Ah, es cierto!" recordo en tono algo despistado, mientras caminaba lentamente. "Kurosaki, hay algo que creo que debes saber..."

Las cosas estaban poniendose serias, como si en verdad fuese algo grave.

"... los Hollow han estado apareciendo con demasiada frecuencia," comenzo, haciendo el ademán de acomodarse las gafas que, por cierto, ya no traia puestas. "me imagino que ya te habras dado cuenta... eso no es lo malo, lo es el hecho de que en todas he sentido la presencia de un Shinigami en particular" agrego. Ichigo no parecia entender demasiado, y no le gustaba quedarse con dudas a mitad de una explicación.

"¿Qué es lo anormal en ello? ¡Los Shinigami deben estas ahí para combatir a los Hollow, ¿no?" comento, mirando hacia el cielo de mediodia.

"Si, pero no un Shinigami con la presencia espiritual de Kuchiki Rukia", y tras estas palabras se hico un completo silencio. Ambos dejaron de avanzar y se quedaron mirando fijamente, Uryuu con una mirada seria e Ichigo con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. "¿Qué sucedio con los poderes de Kuchiki Rukia? Se supone que fueron destruidos" recordó.

"Se supone..." murmuro Kurosaki, completamente pensativo. Tanto, que no escuchaba lo que Ishida le estaba diciendo exactamente.

"Por lo tanto, tienen que investigar este asunto" le dijo el Quincy.

"... ¿Seguro que no te equivocas?"-

"¡Yo nunca me equivoco en esas cosas!" gruño el otro con indignación, echandose nuevamente a andar. Su compañero lo siguio, aun completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Era cierto, los poderes de Rukia fueron destruidos por su hermano, delante de sus narices, pero y sí...

... ¿y sí hubieran ido a parar a otra parte?. Por desgracia, aun no estaba demasiado metido en el mundo de los Shinigami como para saber lo que sucede con exactitud a la hora de destruir un poder espiritual.

Caminaron en silencio durante quince minutos, poco antes de que Ishida se detuviera frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos, con un jardin muy bien cuidado y que daba aires de ser el hogar de una familia muy decente; de lo cual Ichigo estaba casi seguro, siendo que los modales de su compañero siempre estaban tan...

... latentes en su forma de ser. Aunque de alguna manera eso le agradaba, el tener a una persona educada para poder hacerle perder los estribos le resultaba divertido, y aun asi que en pocas palabras, le gustaba la forma en la que Uryuu...

¡No, ahi estaba el nombre otra vez.

"Aqui vivo, ya puedes volver a casa" dijo el otro con frialdad, sacando un par de llaves y abriendo la reja de la entrada.

"Podrías agradecerme" repuso Kurosaki con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ah, claro! _Gracias_" gruño Ishida con sarcasmo, poco antes de entrar al jardín.

"Pff, amargado..." murmuro el pelirrojo con molestia.

"Vaya... ¿es ese el Shinigami?" pregunto alguien, observando a Ichigo desde algun lugar.

"Exactamente" respondio otra voz ronca, "interesante, ¿no?"

"¿Para qué lo querra el jefe?"

"Si lo observas un rato, seguro lo averiguas."

Nubes. Lindas nubes, paseando por el cielo llevadas por el viento a algun lugar distante. Muchas tienen forma de animales si le echas un poquito de imaginación. ¡Eh, mira esa! ¡Parece un pato! ¡Y esa otra... un arco! ... Y la que sigue... unos lentes... o tal vez una flecha... ¿un arquero con lentes?.

"¡¡ARGH!" gruño Ichigo revolcandose un poco más en el cesped fresco.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Rukia despreocupadamente, "ultimamente estas muy raro."

"... No es nada"

"¿Nada?"

"Nada."

"¿Seguro?"

"Absolutamente nada."

"¿De verdad, de verdad?"

"¡¿POR QUE TIENES QUE SER TAN INSISTENTE!" inquirio Kurosaki incorporandose, con una vena palpitante mostrandose claramente en su frente. "¡ Si digo que no tengo nada, es por que no tengo NADA!"

"¿Y por que te enojas?" pregunto Rukia, más para fastidiar a Ichigo que por querer saber.

"¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas! ¡Tengo jaqueca, ¿feliz!" mintio. "Y, de cualquier manera, ¿qué rayos estamos haciendo junto al rio, a estas horas de la tarde, los dos solos?"

"No malinterpretes" espeto Rukia sin mirarlo.

"¿Uh?" gruño Ichigo con incredulidad, "¿Malinterpretar qué?"

"... Olvidalo."

"Ya. ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?"

"Esperando."

"¿Qué?"

"A Renji."

"¿Para qué?" Kurosaki arqueó una ceja.

"¿Ahora quién es el que hace demasiadas preguntas?" dijo Rukia con molestia. "No tengo idea. Dijo que habia algo que informarnos. Aparecerá en un rato, debajo del puente."

"Oooh, qué chico taan creativo ese Abarai" aplaudio un par de veces y siguio mirando las nubes, "Aparecer debajo del puente... que poco original..." murmuro fastidiado y dio un par de vueltas en el cesped.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, ya casi acababa de anochecer. Rukia e Ichigo hablaban de practicamente nada... de hecho, no hicieron más que discutir y hacer preguntar aleatorias y sin coherencia alguna. Siempre era así, bien acostumbrados estaban. Hubo un ligero resplandor de color azul bajo el puente, y recibiendo esta señal la chica se puso de pie y se encamino hacia allá, seguida por su compañero.

"¡Renji!" saludo Kuchiki.

"Hola, Rukia" se dirigio a la chica, "Yo" alzo la mano extendida hacia Ichigo. Este le respondio de igual manera.

"Buenas noches, _Capitan_" dijo el pelinaranjo con sarcasmo. "¿A qué debemos el _honor_?"

"Shi" gruño Abarai fastidiado. Si, Capitan. Del quinto escuadrón. "Que yo recuerde, dije que sólo viniera Rukia."

"Él me siguió" dijo ella.

"¡Oe, oe, oe! ¡Tu me pediste que viniera!" grito Ichigo.

"Bueno, hiciste bien en escoltar a la dama. Ahora" Renji movio la mano hacia delante y hacia atras, como si estuviera corriendo a un perrito callejero, "Shoo, shoo." A Kurosaki le salto una vena en la frente.

"¡No planeaba quedarme a ver tu cara de mono, de cualquier modo! ¡Hmp!" dicho esto, emprendio camino a casa.

Un par de calles avanzadas, y nuevamente, pensamientos de aquella persona invadian su mente...

"... **¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO GAY!**" grito a los cuatro vientos, poco antes de darse cuenta de que pasaba justo frente a la casa de Inoue. "Hii..." apresuro el paso, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado nada.

Dentro de la casa, Orihime hacia la tarea con los audifonos puestos. En fin.

"¡Ya llegue!" grito al entrar a la casa y quitarse los zapatos.

"¡ICHI-GOOOOOO!" lo saludo su padre, nuevamente, tratando de noquearlo. Lamentablemente la situación no le fue favorable... justo como cada ocasión. Ichigo no entendia por que su papá no entendia las lecciones dolorosas.

"Alguien... vino... a... ver... te..." murmuro, completamente acabado en el suelo, bocabajo.

"¿Huum?" murmuro, y al entrar a la cocina se encontro con la ultima persona que queria ver en su vida. "... ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?"

"Generalmente se saluda primero."

"Oh" gruño Ichigo, como si se hubiera percatado de algo muy importante. "_Hola_. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Vengo por mi cuaderno de algebra."

"¿Eh?" Kurosaki se detuvo a pensar un momento. "Ah, esa cosa. Esta en mi habitación, sientete libre de ir por él."

Uryuu lo miro con desconfianza.

"Sabia que eras un neandertal, pero no creí que tus modales dieran para tan poco." comento por fin, poniendose de pie. "Pero te tomare la palabra e inspeccionaré tu habitación, si eso es lo que quieres." Para cuando Ichigo reaccionó, Ishida estaba casi frente a la puerta del cuarto.

"¡O-Oe!" se apresuro a alcanzarlo. "¡Espera, espera, espera!" Demasiado tarde. Ishida Uryuu estaba dentro.

"¿Por dónde empezar...?" por suerte o por desgracia, el Quincy acabo por averiguar que Kurosaki era un chico ordenado y pulcro, al contrario de lo que su conducta parecia demostrar.

"¡RUKIA-NEE-SAN!" un mono de peluche salio volando justo a la cara del chico. "... Rukia-nee-san... ¿creciste?" pregunto con incredulidad.

"Es Ishida."

"..." Kon se aparto inmediatamente de él, como si le hubieran dicho que era venenoso, o que contagiaba el virus del SIDA.

"El cuaderno" ordenó inmediatamente.

"Si, si, ya voy, jefe." gruño con sarcasmo, y busco entre un montoncito de libros que habia sobre el escritorio. Cuando volvio la vista hacia su visita, este estaba husmeando en el librero. "Oh, ¿y quién es el maleducado ahora?"

"No pensé que tuvieras tantos libros."

"Si, ¿verdad?" Kurosaki respondio con un sarcasmo, "No creiste que los nearndertales supieramos leer."

"Prestame este." no era una peditición, era una orden. "El Diario de Dorian Gray..." comenzó a hojearlo rapidamente, pero examinando con detenimiendo que cada pagina estuviera en su lugar.

"Te lo doy. No me gusta."

"Bien."

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que todo lo que Uryuu veia era el cuaderno en las manos de Ichigo. Lamentablemente, esté parecia comenzar a padecer la terrible enfermedad de la Reacción Retardada. Ya fuera por azares del destino, al tener a Ishida frente a frente se le ocurrio una idea. Podría resultar catastrofica o efectiva, dependiendo de la reacción de su amigo. El caso es que no podía soportarlo mas.

"Kon, largo de aquí." dijo al peluche.

"¿Eh?"

"Vete al cuarto de Yuzu"

"¡¿Eh! ¡NOOOO!" el muñeco comenzo a gritar como un histerico, y lo unico que atino a hacer el dueño fue lanzarlo por la ventana y cerrarla.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Tando lo odi... ¡!" Uryuu no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, pues los labios de Kurosaki Ichigo sellaron los suyos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Uffa... siento la tardanza... ¡es que no se me ocurria ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Apenas me voy dando cuenta de que Bleach no es una sección con muchos fics xD esperemos que se vuelva popular muy pronto. Trato de hacer las cosas rapidas, y si, para mi que se besen en el segundo capitulo es como ir a 180 kilometros por hora. Lo siento x3_

_Si quieren alguna pareja en especial en este fic, dejen review y vere que puedo hacer. Quiero que esta historia este llena de amor non... xDD olvidemoslo. _

_Ceres StrifeKeelh, _

_Junio, 2006._


End file.
